


I'm the Same

by BBJ_3



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: M/M, canon character death, i shipped this so hard, i'm not over comanche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: Inside or outside, he never changed. All he'd ever wanted was Shades - well, and the world, but he would've settled for Shades.





	I'm the Same

Every time she throws him out like a dog, the silence hurts more. They curled around each other on the inside. Trusting each other back to back and back to front. Instead, they kiss when he’s down on the lower floor, watching them get crowned and knowing – god damn knowing – that isn’t what he looks like when he’s truly happy – truly at peace.

No – smiles don’t reach his eyes with her. For all that he swears he loves her – remains loyal to her – shoots first when he would otherwise think before taking action – there’s something empty inside him when he holds her close, and it hurts because they could’ve stabbed her in the back – met her up front and took over the second they found their way back together, but instead, he’s down and out looking up at everything that made his heart ache on the inside – and the outside. It matters. It never changes. Him and Shades – they were the same. They should be the same still. It hurts.

Sitting back to back, feels better than anything else. Throw away the guns. Pull Shades down on the floor. Press their bodies together and just – exist again. Nothing was the same on the inside without Shades. Nothing on the outside has been the same. It’s just a bad dream. A nightmare.

“I’m the same.” The words don’t feel like enough.

Pressing his lips together, Comanche prayed – wanted – needed Shades to say something. Something more than inside / outside shit. Because it mattered. It matters. They matter.

Pushed to the brink, Comanche should have shoved up into Shades space. Shown him. Kissed him. Touched him the way they used to do. Watch a smile, a real smile, bloom there – where it should always be – not that post-shooting Arturo panic. Not that smarmy fake head over heels smirk. A smile. Open and bright and god – hard to kiss but as sweet as sugar.

Instead, he falls. A snitch. Shades crying – broken – alone with that woman. Grabbing hold of him, one last bloody kiss would’ve made it so much better. Dying with them on his lips. Because he’d always meant it the way they said it before – rivals, we ain't got none. Against them, for him for what he felt for Shades, and everything broken and beautiful and bloody.

And even if the words don’t make it out – as Shades stands – raising a gun and confessing love that should’ve – could’ve saved them – all Comanche can do is say – “I’m the same.”


End file.
